


Think that Cupids up to something

by urfavsimp11



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Amberphoenix, Multi, glaciershipping - Freeform, i might write smut eventually but hhhhhh-, i was big mad they didnt put the elemental masters in the movie so here they deserve highschool too, ill take requests for side ships with the elemental masters, im probably gonna make this a simple highschool with no powers ngl-, jay and nya are midgets rip, jays a theatre kid change my mind, lloyds a freshmen lmao since hes so young, one sided harumi and lloyd lmao, plasmashipping, skylor is big top energy, theyre all different ages in highschool-, theyre all nerds in some way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavsimp11/pseuds/urfavsimp11
Summary: So, I wanted a regular highschool au, and i was kinda mad that the elemental masters werent mentioned in the movie. so...What happens when nya has the hots for a girl in her math, while Zane And Jay crush on a set of best friends that one of them turn out to be Nyas older brother?(you can vote on background ships other than these)
Relationships: Chen the Cheerleader/Lloyd Garmadon, Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai/Jay Walker, Lloyd Garmadon/Harumi, Nya/Skylor (Ninjago)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 36





	1. We fell in love in math class

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my first Ninjago story, and I'm hoping it turns out to not flop entirely. Anywhoo, lets start! 
> 
> Btw, I'm going to start with Nya and Skylor. This chapter is Nya centric, though.

It was early Tuesday morning, earlier than Nya was used to being awake for. 

But this morning, she'd woken up to the sound of something hitting the wall that separated her and her older brother, Kai's room. 

Nya was going to check when he was alright but assumed he was just fine when he cursed loudly. 

She stayed in bed a couple of extra minutes, wanting to kill time. It was only about six in the morning, and school started at 8:20. 

Nya pondered whom she could message, if she could message someone, and mentally went through a list. 

Jay Walker, her all time best friend, was probably awake. Knowing Jay, he most likely was all ready for school and was working on some kind of invention. 

Her and Jay had some complicated history, not least because dating each other last year made them both realize that the other sex wasn't for them. 

It occurred when they both thought about the fact that Nya would persuade Jay to wear stuff like skirts and dresses, stuff that made him look like he had a chest, and he'd persuade her to wear stuff that made her look masculine and manly, and he'd sit on her lap like all the time. 

But it wasn't just that, because obviously people don't have to conform to whatever gender stereotypes are in place. But with them, they were making the other act the part of the other sex literally. 

Nya opened the messenger app, smiling, when she noticed an unread message from last night. 

It wasn't from Jay. 

But her smile widened into a dopey grin as she read the message. 

It was from a person whom she'd connected with in math class. Skylor, a tall, maybe 5'7ish girl with vibrant red hair and a flirtatious wink and smile who could rival even her older brother. She was athletic, and also had a taste for cooking. 

And don't forget she was gorgeous. 

Nya began her reply, giggling at nothing. 

10:47 p.m. (Skylor): hey uh did you do the math homework 

10:48 p.m. (Skylor): I totally spaced it and we have a soccer game on friday so i wanna live till then 

10:50 p.m. (Skylor):i might go on a suicide mission and do it while she collects it 

10:50 p.m. (Skylor): ight rip skylor chen 

6:03 a.m. (Nya): lmao you dumbass 

6:03 a.m. (Skylor): omg thank noodles did you do it 

6:04 a.m. (Nya): duh im best friends with jay and zane theyre both rlly rlly smart 

(Nya sent an image) 

6:06 a.m. (Skylor): OMG JNUnuwj YES PLS IJIWJ JS THANKS YOU MA'AM 

Nya smiled, getting up and making her way to her bathroom, unsurprised when a FaceTime request came in from 'zaptrap'

When Jay's freckled face came into view, she stuck out her tongue, causing the brunette to do the same. 

"Heyo Jay bird," she greeted, setting the phone down to where it pointed at her as she brushed her hair and got ready. 

Jay smiled, his dimples peeking. "Hey Nya, getting ready for your wedding? Man, I must give my congratulations to Mrs. Smith-Chen and Mrs.Chen." He winked, chuckling. 

He'd known about her big crush. But luckily, for her, she knew about his. And his was more embarrassing. 

Nya glared and then smirked. "Ah, yes, Jay. But before ours can happen you and Mr.Smith must get married as well. Imagine it. Mr. Smith and Mr. Walker-Smith. Beautiful."

Jay's face turned the same color as his crush's favorite leatherman and he scrunched his nose. "SHHhh! You two live together!" 

Nya grinned. Jay had had a crush on her older brother since last summer, and it'd only lengthened since then. Kai was a junior, while both Jay and Nya were sophmores. Kai and Jay had both second hour art class and fourth hour STEM class together, and Nya had STEM with both of the boys. 

She knew Jay liked Kai, and she also knew Kai liked Jay. But she didn't tell him that. 

Nya snorted, and after the two talked about nonsense, and she was all ready and had ate, she checked the clock, only have five more minutes till she should leave. 

Kai was long gone, per usual, with his best friend Cole. 

Later that morning, Nya was shuffling into math class to be met with Skylor's bright smile, and she let out a small heap of laughter at the finished homework on her desk. 

The two fell into easy conversation, and Nya couldn't help but romanticize the reason they got along so well. 

But there was something that slightly ticked her a bit.

There was a blonde girl on the soccer team who had some chemistry with Skylor, and the two seemed like a good match.

And like her older brother, who got jealous easily, she also felt envy at the possible romance. 

And so, she decided to do something about it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, okay, I'll leave it at that. 

also, should i do plasma or glacier next? 

and, lloyd based ship that doesnt involve any of the ninja on the team plus skylor? Ill take your requests!

and also, excluding everyone who is already in a ship, any elemental masters based ships you'd like here?


	2. STEM and Speech/Debate are the most romantic electives of all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey there! so like, im not going to explicitly explain what ships are here because this has all of em.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're having a wonderful day!

Zane shuffled into his first period math class, smiling when he was greeted with his desk neighbor, Jay.

The teacher was talking about homework and assignments, and other stuff that Zane regretted to admit he'd paid no attention to. 

The thing he was focused on, was rather foolish. Or rather, Zane thought so. 

He wasn't much of a romantic, or rather, he didn't think he was. He didn't let simple attraction overtake him like, a certain freckled friend that was next to him. 

But Cole, a tall muscular junior had this thing about him that somehow turned Zane to jelly.

Zane could swear up and down that Cole's smile made him weak at the knees. 

He could closely recall the day they'd met, second semester, freshmen year for Zane, Sophmore year for Cole. 

They met in business finance, a class Zane had taken for he liked the subject, and Cole had taken since he'd assumed it'd be easy. 

They'd been assigned partners, and Zane had originally judged him to just be some sophmore going through an emo face, for the taller of the two was wearing all black. Cole was setting up the laptop they'd be sharing, while Zane got his notes all together.

And, Nya and Jay, his best friends were both firm believers of the fact one tiny thing can cause someone to fall in love in the matter of seconds. 

Him and another friend, a girl named Pixal, weren't too sure.

But Zane dropped his notebook, and as he hunched over to pick it up, his hand met Cole's and he looked up to see the other male furrowing his brows. 

He swore his body froze, as some weird achy feeling started in his chest, and in that moment his world got turned on his axis. 

After that interaction, Zane has been quite in love with him, and he wasn't sure that Cole felt the same, though Jay, Nya, and Pixal, who all had at least one class with the two, were convinced that their love was like a fairytail. 

In the last ten minutes of class, Zane glanced at Jay, and laughed when he saw that Jay was humming the tune to heart of stone while he worked on the language arts homework. He didn't have the class till after lunch, and Zane had the class second hour. 

"So, excited for STEM today?" Jay asked, grinning as he adjusted his scarf.

Zane chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Jay, I'm sure you are trying to imply that I'm excited to see Cole, for you've no care for the actual class." 

Jay nodded excitedly, his grin still evident. "You two are like, Eliza and Hamilton....but like how they were in real life excluding The Reynolds Pamphlet...no, wait, no, like Elle and Emmet from Legally Blonde, but the musical because Laura Bell Bundy and Christian Borle had better chemistry...also Christian Borle is lowkey hot....also-" 

Zane zoned out while Jay kept ranting, never surprised how much his friend could rant without stopping. 

Now Jay was talking about The Office, and Zane was unaware how Jay had gotten there. 

The bell rang, and Jay was excitedly packing up his bag for art class. 

Pixal laughed from the seat behind them, smirking, before leaning forward. "Why are you in such a rush, Jay, something in art class you want to get to fast?"

Jay huffed as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

"You guys suck." he murmured, sticking out his tongue. 

Nya, who had second hour math, was coming in to start her next class.

"We don't but you-" she started, getting interrupted. 

"stOp-" Jay screeched, face bright red. 

Zane's second hour buzzed by, and now he found himself making his way to third hour. He passed Nya and Skylor, the latter a couple of feet behind, and he waved. The two waved back, both smiling. But Nya seemed uneasy. 

He made it through his third hour class with grace, and as he made his way to the courtyard before being greeted with a sight he couldn't say didn't delight him.

Cole, Pixal, Kai and Lloyd were all sitting there, and Zane slid in next to Lloyd, who smiled brightly. 

"Zane," he whispered, green eyes looking at him desperately. "Chen, you know, the cheerleader? He asked me to the dance and I can't figure out whether hes joking or not!" 

Zane tilted his head, thinking for a moment. 

Kai, though, piped up. "You should just go for it, dude! Tell him yes and that you like him! Whats the worst that could happen? You're a freshmen, most times dumb shit you do this year is forgotten by the time you're a sophmore."

Cole glanced at Kai, chuckling. "Like you can talk when it comes to confessing your feelings, hothead." 

Kai glared at him, mouthing, "You're not helping" 

But Kai's attention was caught when Nya and Jay walked in, and they were giggling about something. 

Almost as if on cue, everyone moved so that the only seats free were one next to Lloyd and one next to Kai, both on the same end. 

Nya walked slightly faster, immediately sitting next to Lloyd, effectively forcing Jay to sit next to Kai, making both brunettes blush. 

Lloyd cleared his throat. "Jay- I need you to go tell Chen I'll go to the dance with him, but first like act casual and see how much he cares," Lloyd instructed the freckled brunette, prompting Jay to stand up and look around to find the cheerleader. 

Nya snorted. "You two would be that one white couple that is HighSchool sweethearts, and have a big house with three blonde kids. One boy, Two girls. Chen would be Chad, and Lloyd would be Rachel. Periodt." 

Kai, Cole, Zane and even Pixal started laughing, but Nya smirked once she noticed Kai staring at a Jay who walking away quickly. 

She whistled, teasing her older brother, and leaned forward, her dimples in her cheeks showing. "You know, Jay was so cold during social studies this morning, poor boy, I think he still is. Maybe you should give him your leatherman, hotshot." 

Kai sputtered, while Cole grinned, sitting up, "He so would, too." 

Pretty much anyone who had eyes already knew Jay and Kai were head over heels for eachother. Well, anyone but them two.

Jay eventually came back, smiling. "I'm a matchmaking genius. Anywhoo so Lloyds got a date for the dance. So whose asking Skylor for Nya?" 

Nya huffed and pulled on his scarf, causing him to trip. 

Cole caught the short boy, and smiled. 

After lunch was done with, the group (excluding Pixal and Lloyd who had journalism and drama) walked to STEM together, laughing together as always. 

The way that everyone sat, was 2 tables facing eachother to make a big four person table. Now, Nya sat with friends she'd made from robotics last year, while Zane,Jay,Cole and Kai sat together at a table. 

Originally, the reason they'd sat together was because Cole had invited Zane and Jay and Kai obviously stuck with Cole, being best friends and all.

Mid-class, Jay was ranting about a crush he had on Matt from 13 going on 30, and clearly Kai was the only one listening. Zane and Cole discussed sports, out of a shared friendship with Skylor, whom involved herself in many athletic activities. 

But somehow, now Jay was agitated since thinking about 13 going on 30 made him think about Katherine Howard, and now he was ranting about how sad her life was and how she deserved better. 

Cole and Zane rolled their eyes as one of his louder remarks made their way back to them. The they continued their conversation.

But Zane couldn't help but notice the specks of amber in Cole's dark eyes....


	3. sometimes its better to not react to impulses, or risk upsetting your crush, best friend, and brother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya, and slightly Lloyd, based angst, and slight fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, guys, thank you sm for all your comments, aaaaaaaa ily all so much you guys are so sweet and youre motivating me to keep writing this thing. 
> 
> this chapter, though, isn't as lighthearted as one and two. No.   
> It begins that way, but, lets just say its a common trait in the smith family to do selfish, reckless things when youre upset.

It was the last class of the day, thank goodness, and Nya was in the middle of warm-ups. 

Luckily, today was the day in P.e. that they chose partners to practice soccer drills with. 

Nya obviously, was going to partner with Lloyd, and the two did anything but the drills. 

What'd you expect from them? 

Lloyd huffed as he came back from chasing the soccer ball, swiping blonde bangs out of his eyes before smiling. 

But Nya was focused on Skylor, who, as always, looked god damn gorgeous in her gym clothes, even if her ponytail was messy. 

Lloyd threw the ball at Nya, effectively knocking her over, causing her to complain. 

"Lloyd, why'd you throw it so hard? The damn thing knocked me over."

Lloyd scoffed. "I barely threw it, not my fault you're only 5'3-"

"5'3 and a half, Lloyd, get it right." She pouted, chucking the ball at a laughing blonde as he ducked and the ball landed at Chen's feet. 

Lloyd turned red and pointed. "You get it," He stammered, biting his lip.

"Nah, you need the exercise to grow as big and strong as Cole." She commented, laughing so hard she was snorting. 

Lloyd scrunched his nose and his shoulders tensed when a sharp tap was on his shoulder. He quickly turned around, seeing Chen holding their ball with a grin on his face. 

"Your friend here doesn't know how to properly kick and almost hit me," Chen started, his eyes piercing through a blushing Lloyd. "So you gonna apologize, Garmadon, or what?" He leaned in, making Lloyd flush a deeper color than Kai's obnoxious red vans. 

Nya stuck out her tongue, "Get outta here, Pom Poms." She retorted, causing Chen to scoff. 

"Was I talking to you, you," Chen made quotation marks with his fingers, " 'I'm not like other girls'" 

"Damn right, I'm hella quirky." Nya threw a peace sign up, pretty much just vibing at this point. 

Chen nodded, clearly confused by the irrevelance. "Anyways," He turned to Lloyd. "Be careful with that next time." He winked at Lloyd, before walking away. 

Lloyd practically swooned when he passed, before latching himself to Nya's back. "holyshitnyadidyouseehimwinkholyshitiminloveohmygod-" He screeched, but quietly, a talent he uses for good and not evil. 

Nya laughed, awwing before doing awkward finger guns at Chen who was looking at them. 

Eventually, it was time to pack up and get ready to leave, and Skylor, the glorious red head was too busy dancing to Ice Cream by Black Pink and someone else that she didn't even care. 

Not like she was leaving school anyways, they had soccer practice that day. 

Nya looked at Lloyd, smiling like an idiot. 

"I'm going to do it." She declared, "I'm asking Skylor to the Dance on Friday." 

Lloyd cheered as Nya made her way down the gym, her heart thumping and she was maybe 4 feet away from Skylor before someone cut her off.

Oh. It was the blonde who made Nya uneasy with jealously. 

The blonde smirked, standing in a way that probably made her more physically appeasing, if you get what I mean. 

"Skylor, I was thinking, you, me, dance on Friday? I couldn't think of a better person to go with."

Skylor blinked, pushing red locks of straightened hair around her ear that fell loose from bobby pins. 

"Uh, sure I guess? What could go wrong?" She joked, smiling politely, as she didn't wanna hurt Ashley, the blonde's, feelings.

Ashley gave Nya the look all girls can identify as the not so innocent I just stole your love interest look. 

Nya felt as if her heart had been ripped out, stomped on, and then used for Cole's cooking. 

She also felt jealously. 

Big time. 

She wanted to make Skylor feel the way she did right now, just so the red head would know the misery of this. 

And sometimes, situations like that tend to make you be rash, and do reckless things. And in the moment, you don't care for anything but the satisfaction of, in your mind, justifying things. 

As Nya slunk back to Lloyd, tears rolled down her cheeks, causing her mascara to smear. 

He noticed, and the two immediately rushed out, Lloyd so nobody would come pester him, and Nya so no one would notice her crying. 

When she got home that day, Lloyd convinced his mom to let him stay with Nya until evening. 

Nya hadn't felt this bad, ever. 

Not when her and Jay broke up. 

Not when her and any other past relationship or crush failed. 

Not, well, ever. 

The rest of the week just buzzed by.

Friday night, Jay, Zane and Lloyd all convinced Nya to come to the dance.

Lloyd and Chen were going so they knew time with the four alone wasn't possible.

So Jay, Zane, and Nya were all gonna be each other's dates in a no homo way.

Which is quite amusing, for they all have homosexual tendencies. 

Nya, actually looked quite stunning, in a blue and red dress that had hints of gold. Her hair was put up in a bun, with a matching blue rubber band to hold it in.

Jay was in a suit, and his bow tie matched his electric blue eyes. His hair was swept to the side slightly, but was still a curly mess. He didn't wear makeup, and everyone told him not to, for it covered his freckles, something everyone, Kai definitely included, loved about him.

Zane was in a suit as well, but it was white and had a silver tie. His hair was the normally neat and organized style, and he was formally dressed to the max. 

Her brother and Cole were also going, and she tried to be happy for Jay and Zane that they both obviously had chances with their guys, while she never did. 

The music was rather loud, and everyone was having a good time.

Excluding Nya. 

Skylor looked great, and so did Ashley.

When Ashley grinded on Skylor as they were dancing, that was the last straw. 

Skylor eventually noticed Nya walking by, and looked at her, smiling and waving, but Nya walked past her and grabbed Jay by the waist, kissing him quickly. 

Skylor's smile dropped almost immediately as hurt showed in her eyes. 

A couple of feet away, the sounds of shattering could be heard, as glass shards spread across the floor around Kai and his face displayed the heartache he was feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg please dont kill me hhhhhh 
> 
> dont worry ill update soon so y'all aint on a cliffhanger too long...
> 
> rip nya


	4. You say nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this last chapter hit hard lmao but heres some fluff-angst for you people
> 
> anywhoo- kai centric chapter (finally-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i just wanna say
> 
> OMG TY EVERYONE YALL ARE SO sWEET 
> 
> like seriously thank you for the nice comments.

The dance continued, even if it felt like the kiss had stopped the world from spinning. 

Nya eventually let go of Jay, whom was squirming in her arms, and Jay darted away from her, confused. 

"Nya, what the hell? Why'd you kiss me?" He asked, covering his mouth. 

Nya's eyes widened as it dawned on her what she did. Her eyes moved to Kai who had his leatherman over his collared shirt, a look of complete disbelief. 

Then she remembered what had happened around fifteen minutes before Kai and Cole left together for the dance. 

Kai had come in her room, as Nya was putting on mascara, and he'd cleared his throat. 

Nya had weakly smiled, nodding her head at him. "Whats up, Kai?"

Kai grinned. "I'm asking Jay tonight if he'd like to go out. I've been planning this for weeks. I got him something that only he would understand the meaning of, it's a vanilla cherry pepsi but he'll understand why, and when I give it to him I'm telling him how I feel." 

Nya smiled widely, truly happy for him. "Oh, that's adorable, good luck!"

Nya's eyes traveled to the vanilla cherry pepsi in Kai's hand, the liquid still fizzy. 

Kai frowned, and Nya darted off, ignoring Lloyd and Zane who were calling her. She went outside and leaned against the wall. 

Kai's eyes made their way to Jay, who looked rather confused. 

Kai didn't know how he felt exactly. Jealous, agitated, annoyed, frustrated, angry? He just didn't know. The cup he'd dropped had been his, filled with kool-aid. Don't judge him, kool-aid is the good stuff. 

Jay noticed the soda in Kai's hand, and a smile immediately spread on his face. "Kai? Oh my, you remembered!" He gushed, taking it. 

Kai smiled himself, nodding. "How could I ever forget?" He asked, his signature smirk showing. 

It'd been last summer, and Jay had come to Nya's house for a sleepover. He was sent to get drinks, and Kai was at the fridge. He'd never really met Nya's older brother before, and he didn' want to be rude. 

"Hey, I'm just getting Nya and I drinks." He commented, walking next to Kai. 

Kai glanced at him before shrugging. "Here, she chugs these like a mother fucker." Kai handed him two vanilla cherry pepsis. Jay looked at the bottle. "Hey, I love these! My parents normally don't let me get them because they're too sugary, though."

Kai chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, it helps when Nya stays up till two am and then at six gets ready for school."

Jay beamed and made his way back to Nya's room, aware that Nya's brother is hot as hell and he's definitely crushing on him. 

Jay grinned, surveying the bottle before opening it and taking a sip. 

He glanced at Kai, who was blushing, and the contrast of pink with tanned skin made him swoon a bit. It was cute. 

Jay awkwardly smiled, and looked at his feet nervously. 

"Uh, about the kiss," Kai started, his expression dropping. "Are you and my sister going steady again? I thought she was into Skylor, and thought she was lesbian. And that you were gay."

Jay nervously chuckled. "Ah, I'm not sure why she kissed me. I'm definitely gay, and she's definitely into Skylor, and into girls." 

Kai slowly nodded, clearly just offput by the abruptness. And still hurt, for Nya knew he was asking Jay. 

Kai smiled, thinking this was a good moment. "Hey Jay, actually I-"

"Holy shit! I ship that!" Jay screeched, pointing to the right. 

On one end, Chen was giving Lloyd a piggyback ride. On the other, Zane and Cole were dancing and Cole was blushing. 

Kai groaned as Jay fluttered away, clearing moving on from the kiss. 

That night, Nya and Kai didn't speak. Like at all. She wanted comfort and he wanted an apology. 

Damn these stubborn siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, someone suggested smut, and idk yet, but if i did, what ship would y'all like to see and how would it go? 
> 
> Im not good at brainstorming that stuff
> 
> kai the koolaid man


End file.
